HANSIKKI Y SHUNCRETEL
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Basado en la historia de los hermanos Gremm, espero no me odien los hermanitos por esto.


Ikki y Shun vivían con su padre, un millonario que tenía una fundación ¿De quién sabe qué cosa?, y su cruel mayordomo, muy cerca de un viejo santuario, vivían con muchos lujos y como Kidu tenía más hijos debía deshacerse de ellos para mantener a los otros, una noche creyendo que los mocosos estaban dormidos el feo mayordomo le dijo a Kidu.

— Esos chinos maricas se tragaron todo lo que había en la nevera y lo peor no es eso, se comieron todos mis postres favoritos, mañana llevamos a esos culicagados al santuario que queda allá no mas, recuerde que allí hay fantasmas, los dejamos botados, esos bichos digo esos niños no encontraran el camino de regreso a la mansión así nos desprenderemos del problemita.

Al principio Kidu se "opuso" rotundamente a la idea del horripilante sirviente.

— ¿Cómo vamos a abandonar a los micos, digo a mis hijos? a la suerte de los dioses y los caballeros dorados muertos, pueden ser atacados por el sereno o por un chiflón.  
>— ¿El chiflón? ¿El sereno? ¿Esos quiénes son? ¿Caballeros nuevos? Pero de cualquier manera sino los botamos, nos vamos a quedar en la ruina.<p>

El malvado mayordomo no descanso hasta convencer al débil viejo de llevar a cabo el macabro plan que se había trazado, mientras tanto los muérganos, digo los muchachos que en realidad no estaban dormidos sino viendo películas porno, escucharon toda la conversación, Shun lloraba (tan raro) amargamente, pero Ikki le servía de consolador, digo de consuelo.

—Cállese marica— dijo Ikki— hay veremos que vamos hacer, más bien déjeme ver la película que ya llego el negro tres piernas que me gusta, ya tengo una idea para volver a este chuzo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salieron para el santuario Tatsumi le entrego a cada uno los engendros, digo niños, una lata de Coca…Cola y un paquete de papas.

—No se lo traguen—les dijo el mayordomo con voz de mando—que es para el almuerzo y eso es todo lo que van a comer en el día, degenerados, hambrientos.

Kidu y el mayordomo los acompañaron a adentrarse en el santuario, cuando penetraron en sus ruinas los monstruos, digo los niños se quedaron atrás, mientras Ikki sacaba las calcomanía de Barny y las fue dejando caer con disimulo para tener señales que les permitiera volver luego a casa, los hombres los llevaron muy adentro del santuario y les dijeron que ya volvían por ellos, Ikki y Shun hicieron caso a lo que el par de vegetes les dijeron pues sabían que no iban a cambiar de opinión y que no iban a volver por ellos, así que cuando se les acerco la noche les pego severo susto, trataron de buscar el camino de regreso a la mansión y cuando le vieron la luz a la luna, Ikki busco las calcomanías de Barny y siguieron el rastro hasta llegar a la casa, el viejo Kidu los recibió con mucha alegría.

—Niños—les dijo— ¿Dónde estaban? Fui a buscarlos donde los deje y no los encontré ¿Por qué no obedecieron?  
>—No, nos subestimes cucho—contesto Ikki— somos niños no Seiyas, digo tontos.<p>

Pasado el tiempo otra vez estaba vacía la nevera, así que los viejos retomaron el antiguo plan y se volvieron a llevar a los niños al santuario, pero esta vez no les dieron nada de comer, Ikki había cambiado sus calcomanías de Barny por unas de los teletubis que lamentablemente olvido sobre la masa de noche de su cuarto, miro en su morral y solo encontró varias colillas de cigarrillos.

—No deje ni uno para fumar por el camino— Se lamento Ikki muy triste.

Entonces empezó a arrojarlas al suelo para dejarlas tiradas como señal para volver a casa, llegada la noche los niños intentaron encontrar el camino pero lamentablemente un anciano llamado Doko que estaba en la quiebra se robo todas las colillas para formar un cigarrillo gigante, toda la noche caminaron por el santuario cantando " Yo era el muchacho pobre caminando por el centro de la cuidad" con mucho temor de que se les apareciera un fantasma mas observando los viejos templos y perdiéndose más en aquel santuario, a la amanecer muertos de miedo y de hambre los niños vieron a un pobre hombre disfrazado de unicornio que respondía al nombre de Jabu que los invito a que lo siguieran, entraron en una casa donde vieron a un tipo sacándose la sangre que les dijo.

—Yo de ustedes no me iría por allá.

Pero los niños no hicieron caso porque creyeron que él man estaba loco, abandonando la casa de Aries se adentraron en la próxima casa donde encontraron a un hombre gordo disfrazado de garota y decía.

—Para el festival me voy a ver divina.

Los muchachos salieron corriendo del lugar y se metieron en una casa donde encontraron a un par de tipos gemelos idénticos que discutían.

—Tú la adoras más.  
>—No, tú la adoras más.<p>

Los niños ya asustados pegan severo pique y entran a la casa de Cáncer donde vieron a un tipo con un trapo limpiando caras de muertos que habían en la pared al rimo de "Volverá a mí la maldita primavera" los chicos espantados corrieron hasta la siguiente casa y allí un hombre sentado en un banco con una muñeca pelirroja en las manos cantaba "¿Por qué me fui? Y ¿Por qué morí? ¿Por qué los dioses me alejaron de ti? Esta vez los niños en vez de asustarse sintieron lastima, pero continuaron su camino detrás de Jabu llegaron a otra casa donde se encontraron con un hombre que sentado en la posición de loto decía.

—Miren, es el tesoro del cielo, soy como un mono en la mano de Buda.

Los chicos lo ignoraron y continuaron su camino hasta la siguiente casa donde no hallaron nada.  
>—Ve marica—dijo Ikki— Por fin una casa normal.<br>Así continuaron hasta entrar en la casa de Milo donde lo encontraron gritando de un lado a otro.

—SE ME ROMPIÓ LA UÑA, MI UÑA

Mientras ellos siguieron su camino hasta la próxima casa donde había un hombre dándose cabezazos contra la pared y diciendo.  
>— ¿Por qué la salve? ¿POR QUÉ?<p>

Así los niños continuaron para entrar en la casa siguiente don un hombre acariciando su brazo decía.

—Mi brazo en una espada y el suyo noooo.  
>—Estos en vez de parecer muertos, parecen locos—Comento Ikki<br>—Si, y esto no parece un santuario sino un manicomio —Contesto Shun

Los niños siguieron y entraron a una casa donde un hombre se encontraba en un rincón cantando "Cada vez que me baño se tapa el caño, será porque me baño una vez al año" los chicos salen de allí tapándose la nariz.

—Quien iba a imaginar que un fantasma oliera así—Comento Ikki.

Los chicos continúan su recorrido para así llegar a la casa de Piscis donde una niña, digo niño (según la serie) se encontraba sentado en un silla mirando con insistencia el reloj.

—No va a venir, me dejo plantada, digo plantado.

Los chicos salen corriendo ya que nos sea que aparte de feo sea pederasta, de ese modo se estrellan contra un gran puerta echa de oro.

—Nos ganamos la lotería—Dice Ikki, que luego se va a buscar una pica para romper la puerta ya habiéndola encontrado se dispone a dar el golpe pero es detenido por una bruja quien atraía a los niño ambiciosos y los convierte en zombis, ya que Ikki era muy rebelde Saori (la bruja) lo encierra en una jaula ya que para transfórmalos necesitaba que ellos sean limpios de corazón así que la bruja lo humillaba y golpeaba para bajar su autoestima, a Shun le tocaba hacer todos los quehaceres del santuario, la bruja le tenía un cuarto especial donde trasformaba a los niños y diciéndole a Shun que mirara dentro porque había un ruido extraño y ella le daba miedo, Shun se hizo el que no entendía y le dijo.

—Yo no sé ¿Cómo entro?  
>—Seiya, digo tonto—Dijo la bruja— Mira es así— La bruja asomo la cabeza dentro del cuarto y Shun rápidamente la empujo dentro y cerro rápido la puerta, liberando a Ikki tomaron el escudo y Niké de la estatua de Atenea que estaban hechos de oro macizo, salieron del santuario y encontraron un inmenso mar que parecía imposible de atravesar, pero una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que se apiado de ellos les mostro un bote que había a un costado del lago, al cruzarlo encontraron del otro lado a su padre quien estaba arrepentido de lo que había sucedido y les conto que Tatsumi lo había engañado y se había quedado con toda su fortuna, los chicos ayudaron a su padre engañando a Tatsumi y haciéndolo ir al cuarto de la bruja con el engaño de que allí encontraría mas tesoros, así Tatsumi se quedo como esclavo de Saori para toda la vida, Kidu recupero su casa y los niños empeñaron las cosas y se compraron una mansión para ellos solos, pero a los dos meses tuvieron que volver porque ya no tenían casa ni que comer<p> 


End file.
